New World/Transcript
Cutscene#1 The Player wakes up in a surgical room under a bright light. Player: Where am I? Taylor: It's Okay. Calm down. Just Relax. The light flashes as a shadowed figure appears over the player. Taylor: Your going to be fine... Scene of a G.I. robot plays as Taylor starts monologuing. Taylor: We outsmarted them... Achieved our objectives - Man's always gonna be better than machine. A flashback of the player getting knocked down by an explosion then transitions into them being wheeled through surgery. Taylor's Team is shown fighting in battle then beginning to move forward as Taylor runs up to reach out to the player. '' Taylor: Unfortunately... you sustained life threatening injuries. ''Scenes of VTOL's play. Taylor: Your stable, but you've got a long way to go. The Player is seen having a DNI installed. Player: Who are you? Taylor's Team is scene again standing in front of a fire. '' Taylor: It's me - Taylor. I think it's time you woke up. ''The camera pans in on Taylor's Team then Taylor. Gameplay Encryption# 48-65-27-73. Protocol: Romeo Solider# 25954 will need to adjust to their New World The Zurich facility is the best in the world in these cases Date: 06:00Hrs Oct 29th 2065 Train Computer System: Downtown Zurich. Final Stop. The Player suddenly gasp as He/She awakens on a passenger train heading through a city Taylor: Hey - You still with us? Taylor is seen sitting across from the Player. Taylor: Welcome back. Player: Taylor? Taylor: Yeah. Do you know what's happening to you? The Player examines their hands finding they have been replaced with cybernetic appendages. They look around frantically. Player: Am I dreaming? Taylor: Well... Let's say you are. Why not just go with it, right? After all, you can always wake up. Taylor stands up and begins pacing around the train cart. Taylor: December 12th, 2054 7:30 AM. We're on board a private commuter train headed to the Zurich headquarters of the Coalescence Corporation. Taylor checks his watch. Taylor: Our, uh cargo... Prototype for the Winslow Accord Neural Network Initiative. At it's core, specialized AI software that's capable of... rewriting itself... in order to interface with any other system in the world. State of the art stuff, back in the day. It'd go on to revolutionize a broad range of military and civilian applications... At least it would have... if the train had reached it's destination. The train is flung off the tracks as an explosion ruptures it. People and items are flung across the cabin. Suddenly time stops and the scene freezes. Taylor appears in front of the player standing within the scenario. Taylor: At 7:31 AM, a terrorist group detonated an explosive device on board this train. The incident set back our robotics program... several years. You're here to stop it. Player: This isn't real - it can't be. What is happening to me? Taylor: Right now...? Right now you're in a medically induced coma being prepped for surgery. You've got a new bit of hardware inside your head. It's called a Direct Neural Interface, or DNI. I've got one, too - that's how I'm able to communicate with you. Your DNI is what connect you mind with you body and the larger world around you. We're connected. All this... is a simulation inside our minds... and you've got a long way to go. The scene cuts to a snow faded transition. The player is then cast into clearing outside of a factory. ZSF soldiers are seen taking defensive positions behind some Technicals. Abandoned Steel Mill 11:30 | Dec 11, 2054 A technical truck pulls up outside the factory, several ZSF soldiers staring getting out. The truck is then suddenly hit by an explosive projectile. ZSF Solider: RPG! Time then stops and the scene freezes with the truck and several soldiers being cast in mid air. Taylor appears again. Taylor: 11:30 AM, December 11th, 2054. Zurich Security Forces receive an anonymous tip giving them the location of a hideout the terrorist are using. Unfortunately, the ZSF underestimated the firepower these assholes were packing. They got caught with their pants down and they took it hard. Outcome? Train go boom. You remember Diaz? Player: I... think so. Taylor: He's gonna help get you up to speed on some of the new cool new shit you can do. Diaz appears and shakes hands with the Player then offers a fist bump to which the Player hesitates. Diaz: Communication, brother. We all gotta be in sync. Diaz speaks into his comms giving his voice an echo. Diaz: Yo! Taylor! Your a fucking dick! Diaz gestures and speaks to the player. Diaz: He didn't hear shit. If I want tot talk to you, the DNI transmits on a closed channel. I don't even have to think about it. Diaz wearily examines his surroundings. Diaz: But just so you know... If you ever think about calling Taylor a dick for real... Brother, he's gonna mess you up worse than those robots. Diaz gives the Player a pat and grasp his weapon. Diaz: Alright. Let's go see if you can do this without ending up as Swiss chees like those poor bastards. Time unfreezes and the suspended ZSF fall to the ground. A firefight breaks out. Diaz: Okay - Weapons hot - wipe the floor with these assholes. The two fight the terrorist alongside ZSF forces. The player can head two directions at this part. (If the player heads left. Player: Flanking left.) (If the Player heads right Player: Flanking Right ) Diaz: There's never just one route. High, low, left, right, different paths yield different advantages. The Player proceeds up their respective path. '' Diaz: Your DNI can provide combat critical info to help you better read the battlefield. Switch it to Tactical Mode. (''If the player switches to tactical mode. Diaz: Like opening your eyes for the first time, right?) ''The Player eliminates the remaining the terrorist then proceeds forward. Diaz appears in front of them. ''